Forum:Below T-Bone's Streets?????
There is an object that is either a clap trap or a bounty board below the streets of T-Bone Junction. I want to know how to access it. I am told that it contains four missions. You can view the object if you move from the save point at the turn-about in T-Bone Junction to the South. Once you are next to the large pile of tires, jump over the railing to the east and move to the edge. Look east and down towards the main support for the settlement. (Check screenshots for help) At the V-joint to the main column, if you look towards the water through the joint itself you will see what resembles a clap trap and his little antennae. You can also view this object from above if you place enough weapons on the very center of the cross roads and fall through to the 'base' of the settlement. Move south underneath the center of the road to the wall, until to the objective marker and look directly below you once you are standing on the column. There is even a 'bounty board' interaction object that is red you can view when looking down the 'corridor'. I am told if you can find a way to him and access it (when it is green, which I am not told) that you gain access to four bonus missions. Please enlighten me. Kudos to eXe I Lone wolf for helpin out and being a BAMF Picture 001.jpg|Method 1: T-Bone Junction - Roundabout Save Point Picture 002.jpg|Looking South From Save Point to Tire Pile Picture 004.jpg|Looking East From Tire Pile Picture 005.jpg|Looking Down Towards Water At V-Joint With Object Picture 006.jpg|Zoomed In View Of Object Picture 007.jpg|Method 2: Glitch Through Crossroads--Center Of T-Bone Junction Picture 008.jpg|Looking Down At Crossroads Before Weapon Drop Picture 009.jpg|Dropping Weapons To Create 'Hole' In Middle Of Road Picture 010.jpg|Pile In Center Of Road, Prior to Jumping Into It For Pass-Through Picture 012.jpg|Lone Wolf Getting Some Sweet Air Over Me After Falling Through Road Picture 013.jpg|Looking South Under T-Bone Towards Waypoint Indicated By Echo Nav. Picture 014.jpg|Just Before South Wall And Waypoint (Once You Are On Clear Ground You Will Look Down) Picture 015.jpg|Looking Down Through 'Corridor' At Waypoint/Bounty Board Picture 016.jpg|Close-Up View Of Bounty Board Under Map, In Corridor. It Is Not Active, Any Explanation? ---- Interesting discovery. I couldn't find anything after a quick search of the interwebs, but I am keen to know what it does. Though I'm inclined to think that it may be for one of those scrapped missions (think "Tannis talked to"), especially since the warehouse has constructed interior with computer terminals. --Nagamarky 08:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I am surprised this thread hasn't exploded with posts yet. I find this incredibly interesting as I have become bored with BL lately, but this definintly sparks some interest. COME PEOPLES, figure this out! I would do some investigating myself but I am stuck at work right now. CrapStomper 17:10, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Well it could be scrapped missions, or it can be starting point of next DLC. Think about it-as much as some players wouldn't like I find very reasonable assumption that DLC3 will be mandatory. There are many reasons why I think it have to be mandatory: New rarity color, new vheliches, level cap-just to name a few. Z.Zoric ---- Just wanted to talk about this topic real quick. If DLC3 is required for a DLC4 which expands upon DLC3, there will be no DLC4. The only DLC4 would be one like Mad Moxxi or Zombie Island that isn't really affected by the bonuses from DLC3. It's not fair of them to force you to spend 80 bucks to get a DLC, and they know it. It's either a DLC like DLC1 or 2, or a BL2. 21:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- This is indeed an interesting discovery. My only assumption is that it was just scrapped as there is no real way to seem to get to this Bounty Board. But thats just me, maybe the developers have given us a challenge... ~ One random guy 21:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) What I was referring to in my first comment: vid. The inside of the warehouse actually has content. Is there a noclip mode in the editor? I'm hoping that the flycam can interact with objects in some capacity, just to check what the buttons do. --Nagamarky 23:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) have you jumped down to try to press the button? can you post a video of this? IbanezRokr 23:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) WOW!! This answers my question of why there is a 2nd bounty board registering in the t-bone map when you open the map in t-bone junction. : ) If you look at the map there is a 2nd bounty board registering somewhere in the middle of the road, specificallty between the scooter building and the one on it's left. Its in the middle of the road on the way to the ridgeway. I've been scaling roofs as to why there was another bounty board, other than the one with a claptrap, registering in the map of t-bone junction. It turns out i was looking the wrong way, i should've been looking down, not up. Now im even more curious. Great find sir : ) -=cyber_rat=- 00:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't think there's a simple way to get there. The off-roading glitch of throwing vehicles off T-Bone won't work because you go all the way down to the seabed - the support beam on which the bounty board sits is supporting (or at least, is directly underneath) the main junction, tending towards the Tollway. On the off chance that there might be bump-possession (or some form of unclipped free-roam) in the editor, you could start a new game and hijack a Probe to fly down there. --Nagamarky 10:23, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I tend to believe that even if you can get down to the board that nothing will happen. I only state this because I think you would constantly keep hearing the claptrap come on and say "There are new missions available at the T-bone Junction Bounty Board!" I've done evey mission in T-bone lke many people and don't hear him say that any more. --Scatty25 05:37 April 22, 2010 Call me optimistic Scatty but think back to the middle of nowhere bounty board, that didn’t give quests or give stupid claptrap reminders until it was fixed. Maybe there's something similar here... GBox have been known to add Easter eggs into border lands dlc...Danzig1138 16:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Dumb question. Above describes glitching thru the road to drop down to the sea bed. Could you use the same trick directly above it to drop down on the beam? - Shadeyblades Just thinking if you have the acheivement for doing all the secret armoury missions but havent touched the bounty board then it wont have missions.... simple beacuse the achievment clearly states "Complete ALL Missions" so thats my verdict - iTzz CHiCKeN In Response: IbanezRokr: No you cannot jump down and access it, we have created a hole in the road similar to the one described above and we simply fell through the object. Nagamarky: I can tell you there are hallways AND an elevator within the warehouse which would suggest that you will (at one point) be able to access something below T-Bone. Shadeyblades: No, we tried that both under T-Bone and directly above the object to no avail. Additionally, we fell straight through the object. iTzz CHiCKeN: I have the achievement "Completionist" so it in no way is linked to the normal T-Bone bounty Board, but I like where your thinking is with that one. Bumpity Bump -ARatherSmallElf I've noticed another bounty board spot on the map for the map south of T-Bone Junction. It's right at the one roadblock on the map, on the landing where you can go through that building off to the left. I can't see it anywhere though. 20:26, April 22, 2010 (UTC) This is a confirmed bounty board, and while we have no means of reaching it as of yet, I have been made aware of what this board contains 'mission-wise'. If using WT, open up the WT directory and then open the DATA folder and 'Quests.ini' file in notepad. Scroll to the VERY bottom of the list. The last two missions listed do occur in the game, they are Crawmerax and Atlas Stashes, but the four missions prior to these do NOT occur in the game and are described as follows: dlc3_SideMissions.SideMissions.M_dlc3_RoadKill01 MissionName=Support Local 101! MissionDescription=From: Roadkill Shovellers Union of Pandora, Local 101 To: Drivers of the Parched Fathoms. Since the Crimson Lance has arrived and stopped travel on the highways we have hit hard times. Please help us by running over something, anything, so we can clean it up. TurnInDescription=Thank you. We can get back on the job! MissionSummary=Create some roadkill for the Roadkill Shovellers Union. MissionGiver=Bounty Board Objectives0=Roadkill: dlc3_SideMissions.SideMissions.M_dlc3_RoadKill02 MissionName=Local 101 needs your help! MissionDescription=From: Roadkill Shovellers Union of Pandora, Local 101 To: Drivers of the Parched Fathoms. We appreciate the few donations we have obtained but there are still a lot of hardworking psychos in local 101 who could use your help. Please help us by running over something, anything, so we can clean it up. TurnInDescription=Your donations make a difference. -Roadkill Shovellers Union of Pandora, Local 101 MissionSummary=Create some roadkill for the Roadkill Shovellers Union. MissionGiver=Bounty Board Objectives0=Roadkill: dlc3_SideMissions.SideMissions.M_dlc3_RoadKill03 MissionName=The Shovellers Union Needs You! MissionDescription=From: Roadkill Shovellers Union of Pandora, Local 101 To: Drivers of the Parched Fathoms. Our donations have been increasing recently and your support is appreciated. If we could just get a few more hours of your time it can translate to many, many hours of work for our members. You have no idea how long it takes to scrape up all of those gibs. TurnInDescription=Thanks for killin' all that stuff. We are almost back on our feet. MissionSummary=Run over more stuff for those poor Union workers. MissionGiver=Bounty Board Objectives0=Roadkill: dlc3_SideMissions.SideMissions.M_dlc3_RoadKill04 MissionName=Our Goals are in Sight! MissionDescription=From: Roadkill Shovellers Union of Pandora, Local 101 To: Drivers of the Parched Fathoms. The outpouring of support for us has been overwhelming. We can't thank you enough. With one more push we can be back on our feet, but we need your help to reach our goal. TurnInDescription=A tremendous effort on your part has provided for the livelihood of tens of families on Pandora. Thank you! MissionSummary=Smash more stuff with your car. It's for the good of Pandora! MissionGiver=Bounty Board Objectives0=Roadkill: It appears that a series of 'Roadkill missions' have been left out of T-Bone (at this point). I wonder if they will be coming around anytime soon? Many, many thanks to Harbinger1777 for the insight and guidance!! Thoughts, comments all are appreciated. aRatherSmallElf Very interesting information found, Nice work! I wonder if doing those mission lead to anything special, like a weapon that they perhaps left out once again, or even a guaranteed pearl? Even so, it sounds as if the missions were sort of like the "Brains" side quests in Zombie Island, dont you think? ~ One random guy 11:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC) More pictures (got there via Trainer), see http://yfrog.com/j3asdqwij and http://yfrog.com/85asd2ij. 14:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC)someuser Hosted. --Nagamarky 14:26, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I decided to check this out for my self and found that the bounty board below T-bone junction actually offered me a quest, see pics: The weird thing is that its one of Moxxi's missions, im assuming that, since i havn't done this mission yet, and she keeps telling me that she has a job for her, that this bounty board may have been used to get missions from Moxxi, perhaps before they decided to give her, her own place. Something that may confirm this is if someone can bring up the bounty board in the editor and see if it has "Moxxi" as the object name or something. As seen in the quest data, the mission giver is Moxxi. dlc3_SideMissions.SideMissions.M_dlc3_LoopDeLoop MissionName=Thrown for a Loop MissionDescription=I've been thinking about starting a vehicle stunt show. I've got an idea for some tricks, but what I really need is a loop the loop. There's a loop out across the crevasse that some bandits built a long time ago, goodness knows why. Everyone's been telling me that it can't be done and I should give up on the idea, but I think you can prove 'em wrong. TurnInDescription=Ha! I told those wusses that it could be done. Thanks for proving me right. MissionSummary=Perform a loop the loop MissionGiver=Moxxi Objectives0=Loop the loop: Also the Roadkill quests, posted above, i believe were probably given by the normal Bounty board in T-Bone as the Mission Giver is stated as "Bounty Board", as with all other missions given by it. It could be that the missions are bugged, or were disbled/removed from the final game. And now after all that im going to try and find the Bounty Board in The Crimson Tollway, then my work will be done. Comments and criticisms accepted, but please try and act like you are over 12, even if you aren't EDIT: Reuploaded smalled images, no need for 1400x900 pics :) .--Darknite323 07:57, April 26, 2010 (UTC) but there is more bounty boards on the maps to be discovered :). an example is a bounty board symbol outside fyrestone, and i´ve seen more symbols but don´t remember where. Or this might allready been talked about?. (pjuppi 15:01, april 26, 2010) I suppose I can confirm what you said about the 4 missions originating from the T-Bone Junction bounty board, I activated the first mission using WT and was supposed to turn it in there (couldn't, though). Also those missions have nothing to do with the 'hidden' (I'm starting to believe forgotten Moxxi) bounty board under T-Bone Junction, at least the board was still red when I finished the first of those four missions. See http://yfrog.com/0lasd3ycj and http://yfrog.com/5oasd4dj for details. 15:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC)someuser The roadkill missions are for 25, 75, 150 and 300 kills respectively and seem to offer only XP as rewards. One random guy: As mentioned above, it seems the only reward for these missions is EXP. Sorry to burst your bubble... Darknite323: I appreciate the input, and the specific time you found it active would be appreciated (such as the exact mission you just completed or started), however the mission you have mentioned above is a standard T-Bone mission for the Loop-the-loop. You will bump into it in normal gameplay. Excellent feedback however, and very nice work with Trainer. Perhaps you are correct in assuming that this is a long-lost "Moxxi Board" (along with others who believe the same) and it has no real value anymore. pjuppi: You are correct in believing there are other 'bounty boards', but could it really be that they all are simply remnants of a previous purpose, replaced by the other in-use boards? It leaves one wondering... someuser: Thanks for the information. Earlier speculation led us to believe that they were involved, but nice catch on the 'Moxxi' inclusion in the text. Perhaps this will just be another interesting but dead-end Borderlands mystery. I believe i found that bounty board active just after completing Bridging the Gap, which according to The Secret Armory of General Knoxx missions flow unlocks that loop-the-loop side mission as well as a few others that i remember receiving at around that time. I had also gone to see Moxxi and she offered me the same mission. It is highly possible that this bounty board was used, as i have said before, before Moxxi was included as a physical character in the DLC. You could receive missions from her, but not meet her. Kind of like Helena Pierce, who i believe does not make an appearance in the 3rd DLC (afaik, i haven't finished it yet) but does give you a mission or two Via the bounty board in T-Bone Junction, for example:Big Crimson Brother is Watching I'm going to have a stab at using the Unreal Editor, to see if i can confirm all of this. I'll also have a look at the mystery bounty board in The Crimson Tollway while im at it, as i am unable to locate it, even with a trainer. --Darknite323 09:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Not to sound too demanding, but I'm lost at this point: Tollway BB, where is it or does it only show on the HUD like this BB does? (And Dn323 while you're at it, you could check what the computer terminals in the warehouse are supposed to do.) Thanks in advance. --Nagamarky 09:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I confused the Crimson Tollway one with the Ridgeway one (see http://yfrog.com/giasd3xjx if you don't know which one I mean), unreachable via Trainer (I'm using the BReWErS version with 'Super Jump' and 'Save/Load Position' options) as it's inside a street. So is there a no clipping mode/cheat in BL or isn't there? @ARatherSmallElf not that it matters much but I didn't make the Moxxi catch, Darknite323 did. I just supplied pics and the killcount for the 4 missions. 21:35, April 29, 2010 (UTC)someuser The only BB that I can see on Crimson Tollway map is, well, an actuall Bounty Board with Bounties placed on Vault Hunters´heads (the poster wall where you turn in Wanted: Dead Mission). Z.Zoric 22:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Bounty Board Underneath T-Bone Junction I'm gonna put a new heading for each of these hidden/unused bounty boards as i find out what they each do/did. This way It'll be easier for ppl to find this info without sifting through the whole thread. It seems that the Bounty board underneath T-Bone junction only offers Moxxi's missions, see linked pics below taken from the Unreal Editor: NOTE: Images are full size 1440x900px jpegs so as to not blur the text. Each image is appox 500kb. Normal T-Bone Bounty Board Hidden T-Bone Bounty Board I've included a pic of the normal BB property sheet for comparison. Hhave a look at the Mission directives section in the property sheet for each of the Bounty boards. As you can see the hidden BB only supplies Moxxi's missions, so it seems that my initial assumption was correct. Also the Hidden BB for some reason is defined as an NPC dunno why (maybe to link it straight to Moxxi, one less step i guess), whereas the normal BB in T-Bone is an object. ---- Stay tuned people. Ill be having a look at the other Mysterious Bounty boards and post my findings soon, it shouldn't take long either now that i know what to look for. (But first i have to eat :P)--Darknite323 09:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Nagamarky: I had a look at the warehouse terminals, but as far as i can tell they don't do anything. They are defined as Static Objects where as functional objects like the bounty board are interactive objects. However i could be wrong, i am an Unreal Editor newbie after all. --Darknite323 10:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Bounty Board Underneath The Ridgeway Wow it seems I'm on a roll today. It would be perfect except I 'm having trouble finding the Bounty board on the Crimson Tollway, but nevertheless i will continue my search. I have uncovered the BB on the North End of the Ridgeway though. 217.236.234.98's guess of the Bounty board being inside the street was very close. I actually found it about 1 metre below the ground underneath the roadway. It is located just behind the Savepoint next to the Catch-A-Ride station. See pics: Hidden Ridgeway Bounty Board - Above Ground Hidden Ridgeway Bounty Board - Below Ground While this may seem like an awesome find. It isn't, have a look at the mission list and name of the object (WillowInteractiveObject_42). Both of these exactly match the ones from the Normal Bounty Board in T-Bone Junction. (See my pics above) Which means that this is just a duplicate of the Bounty board in T-Bone. ---- Sorry guys nothing special here. Just a developer stuff up.--Darknite323 12:04, April 30, 2010 (UTC)